Resistance
Lambda Core is a Paramilitary Force originally founded by Ex-Black Mesa Staff. They are the Remnants of all of Mankind's Organized Military Power. They fight the Combine Forces using Guerilla Tactics and Urban Warfare. By the way calling Lambda an "Incompetant Resistance" (you know who you are fucking HL2 Combine Biased Lorefags) is laughably false. They literally defeated a FUCKING MULTIVERSAL EMPIRE. Name any other Rebellion Faction in any Universe that has done that? Fucking the Rebellion from Star Wars had the full backing of multiple planets and had Spaceships to defeat a GALACTIC EMPIRE. Rebels in Warhammer 40k either have the backing of the magical power of Chaos, or are secessionists with entire planetary backing of the Imperium of Man (another GALACTIC EMPIRE). Do you want a real world comparison? Ok the Rebels I just mentioned are like Terrorist Groups who prevented full scale NATO Occupation of their homelands (but had access to same Technologies). A Rebel Faction of a Universal Empire would be like a Modern Professional Army being defeated by Rebels with Muskets. And a Rebel Faction of a MULTIVERSAL EMPIRE (aka Lambda) would be like fucking Native Americans defeating the Modern US Army... Lambda Core is Objectively THE BEST Resistance Group to ever exist. Now please stop defaming it by filling it with degenerate ERPERS and not helping Citizens, and by having edgy rebels that shoot "Shitizens" that discover them leaving their bases (and refusing to help them in general). In HL2 Lambda Core would A: Provide Safehouses and Stashes to Citizens with supplies (AND WEAPONS) or B: Help Citizens Escape the City to Reach their primary base. Or C: Spread Messages of their cause and give out Real Food and non tarnished Water. Rebels would help Citizens whenever they came not be edgy erping base rebels that listened to music in their Resistance Base and ERPED all day... HOW TO REFORM REBELRP: * Divide "Rebel Cells" into two groups passiverpers and combatrpers * passiverpers will be undercover citizens that safely radio Intellegence reports of Combine movements/actions in the city. They can instantly inform the resistance of a sweep or deployed OTA units for example. They can also do missions requiring stealth such as dropping Lambda Pam flips or creating new routes to travel. * combatrpers are uniformed rebels they launch daily raids into the city to get supplies, kill Combine Units, and save Citizens from Combine Oppression. After a raid they would be hidden in a secret base and stay quiet until the passiverpers inform them the heat as died down. Their goal is to get Food, Drinks, Medical Supplies, Radios, Weapons, Armor, Firearms, and Weapons. To supply more rebels. Not be to worship blackmarket dealers and greedily throw their items into a pit to get better supplies for themselves. Combat RP shouldn't be "We SLAUGHTERED this MPF patrol. Ok lets sell all these pistols to Mr BMD for fake currency that will buy as an MP7!" 'COMBAT RP SHOULD BE: '"We SLAUGHTERED this MPF patrol. Ok lets give these new pistols to other Rebels so we can collectively be stronger!" That is Lore Friendly. This fucking BMD shit is not. Ever play the Canal Section in HL2? Resistance members literally armed escaping refugees or left stashes behind for them to find. Not have a BMD rub his greedy jew hands and get tokens... Category:Resistance Category:Factions